


i believe in you

by euphemea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, literally just iwaizumi comforting oikawa (badly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemea/pseuds/euphemea
Summary: Oikawa sulks and Iwaizumi can't take it any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for iwaoi day oops

Iwaizumi breathed out a long-suffering sigh. “Oikawa.”

The only visible response from the lump on the futon was to curl up on itself even more. The silence stretched uncomfortably. Iwaizumi felt the vein in his temple threatening to pop painfully as his patience wore thin. There was only so long he could pretend Oikawa hadn’t heard him the first time he had spoken up nearly half an hour previous, let alone the subsequent four or five times he had tried to get Oikawa to turn around and face him.

Iwaizumi breathed deeply and steeled himself to try again. “Oikawa.”

No response.

“Shitty- Tooru! Please just fucking listen to me.”

“Go away Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s muffled voice was barely more than a whisper, but it cut through Iwaizumi nonetheless.

Iwaizumi felt the urge to smack Oikawa for being petty and childish rise yet again. He’d long since accepted that he had to be the adult between the two of them, so he resisted. "No. I’m not going to leave unless you make me.”

A fluffy head peaked out from under the covers and Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi briefly before sticking out his tongue. “Is that a challenge, Iwa-chan? I mean, you’ve got those brutish muscles and a caveman face but you’re still short. Tiny. Minuscule. So small I can probably pick you up with one hand.”

Iwaizumi lunged at the futon and forcefully gripped Oikawa in a headlock, though with admittedly less difficulty than usual since Oikawa didn’t resist. “Regret those words yet?”

“Never.” Oikawa twisted slightly to face Iwaizumi so he could stick his tongue out again. “Your grip strength is weak, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s grip tightened briefly before he grunted and let Oikawa go. He gave Oikawa a moment to shuffle back further under the covers before lying down next to him so that their shoulders were gently touching through the quilt. The silence in the room stretched again, this time slightly less uncomfortable than the previous. Oikawa covers shuffled closer under the covers and leaned his full weight against Iwaizumi.

“Just listen to me. Okay, Oikawa?” 

Oikawa sniffled loudly but didn’t speak. Iwaizumi accepted the silence as an agreement to continue. 

“You know how long we’ve known each other? Nine years. Nine fucking years of me taking care of your ass, of feeding you milkbread, of listening to you whine, and cry, an-” Oikawa let out a low whine and rolled away from Iwaizumi. “Right. Sorry. …Nine fucking years.”

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply to steady himself before continuing. “Even with all the dumb shit you do, you also do some really amazing things. You… you have this amazing passion for things and you don’t stop until you’re the best. You’ll kill yourself before you stop. Which isn’t fucking okay, dumbass. Take care of yourself better.” 

Oikawa kicked Iwaizumi in the shin and Iwaizumi paused again. “You’re so mean Iwa-chan. You only insult me!” 

“You deserve it. Someone has to keep your head from inflating too much.”

Oikawa rolled over to glare at Iwaizumi again. “I don’t want to listen to someone so mean. Go away, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You might be the most idiotic dumbass I know, but you’re also the hardest working dumbass. Tooru. You’re more than good enough, whether we win or not. You make us as strong as we are. You… you make me bloom on the court, which I could never do without you.”

Iwaizumi paused once more to try to fight down his blush. “You’re going to be an amazing captain again, and we’ll win and beat Ushiwaka, and it’ll be all thanks to you. You’re an amazing setter and don’t you fucking think otherwise. I’ve known you since before we knew what volleyball was and… I’ve always known you would be amazing. Even if you were whiny and annoying too.”

Iwaizumi slowly sat up and tugged on the covers until Oikawa released them and let his head peak out. 

“I believe in you, Tooru. No matter what.” Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a dry kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. He stood up abruptly, bright red, and raced towards the door of Oikawa’s room, pausing briefly without turning around before exiting.

“Don’t you fucking dare think you’re not good enough.”


End file.
